Supergirl: The start of something beautiful
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Kara Danvers has feelings for someone new. How would everyone close to her react? My first Supergirl story so don't have a go at me about how bad it is. Enjoy it.


**Supergirl: The start of something beautiful.**

 **My first attempt to write a story about Supergirl and it's not a Kara X Mon-El story; this is a Kara X Lena story. I personally like the idea of Kara and Lena being a couple, even if it never happens on the show.**

 **I don't own Supergirl and if I did, I would put Kara and Lena together. Enjoy my story.**

Supergirl was flying through National City, she was busy thinking about a certain someone: someone who she considered a friend but the feelings were growing into something more. That someone was someone that no one would imagine that Supergirl would work with: Kara was thinking about Lena Luthor.

Kara flew into her apartment and walked over to her fridge, she opened it then took out a bottle of water. She was about to sit down and have a drink when she could hear knocking on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision to see that her visitor was actually plural and she could tell who they were. She quickly ran into her bedroom area and changed into normal civilian clothing then opened the door, she then received a hug from her sister, Alex, and another hug from J'onn J'onzz in his human disguise.

"Hey Kara, we came over then you didn't want answer our calls from either your phone or your comms." Alex was worried about her sister and Kara could tell, J'onn walked up to Kara and smoothed her hair like how a father would comfort their daughter.

"Kara, if there is anything bothering you, we're here for you. We're family." J'onn promised, Kara smiled and nodded. "Please could you tell us why you've been quiet recently?" Kara sat down on one of the kitchen stools and looked at her family.

"I'm in love again but this time, it's different." Kara confessed, the two looked confused at the Girl Of Steel.

"Kara, what do you mean by that?" Alex was trying to figure out what her sister meant: Was it another Kryptonian? Was it a human? Alex got her answer but it wasn't what she expected.

"I'm in love with Lena Luthor." Kara confessed; J'onn was surprised and Alex passed out, she fell on to the floor. Kara ran over to her sister and carried her on to the couch then sat next to her.

"Kara, I'm happy for you but maybe you should have a chat with Alex. Tell her everything, including your feeling for Lena." J'onn suggested, Kara nodded in agreement, J'onn changed into the Martian Manhunter then flew out the window.

Several minutes later, Alex woke up and saw Kara making something, she could tell from the smell what Kara was making but she was even happier when Kara handed her a cup of hot chocolate. 

"So, how long was I out for?" Asked Alex, Kara looked at her watch and Alex looked over her shoulder; she was out for ten whole minutes. "I was out for ten minutes!"

"You remember why you passed out?" Kara asked, Alex nodded. Alex looked down then thought about when Kara helped her get the courage to tell Maggie how she felt her. "Alex, I hope you respect how I feel for Lena." Alex smiled then looked up at her sister, she was happy that Kara had found someone.

"Kara, I respect you. I'm happy for you and if you ever need help, I'm here to help. That's what older sisters are there for." Alex smiled, Kara was happy that her sister respected who she was in love with.

The next day, Kara arrived at L-Corp to see Lena, to tell her that she was in love with her. The receptionist allowed Kara to go and see Lena, Kara was feeling nervous but she knew if she didn't tell Lena how she felt then she would regret it and Lena wouldn't know the true.

Lena was in her office finishing some paperwork when she heard a knock at the door, she went over to the door and opened it to see Kara's smiling face. She noticed Kara had done her hair up and was wearing makeup, Lena was thinking that Kara was going to meet someone then Lena noticed the small white bag in Kara's hand and she knew what was in the bag. 

"You wouldn't have donuts in that bag, would you?" Asked Lena, Kara could swear Lena was hitting on her the way Lena asked her but she decided to pass it over as her being kind and loving. 

"You bet." Kara cheered, Lena let Kara in then the two sat on Lena's couch and started to eat the donuts. They started chatting and laughing about anything they could think of, Kara really wanted to tell Lena how she felt but she was afraid: what if Lena didn't feel the same about her? Kara had her heart broken by Mon-El twice (second time when she found out he was married to Irma) and she didn't want that to happen with Lena.

"Kara, you alright?" Lena asked, the question snapped Kara out of her pause and then she looked at Lena. "You froze for a second, are you well?" Kara didn't know what to say, she felt a bit on edge when Lena placed her hand on her shoulder. Kara had to try and think of a way to leave without hurting Lena's feelings then she had an idea. Kara looked down at her watch then acted like she forgot something. 

"Sorry Lena but I remembered, I got a meeting to get to at work." Kara told Lena, she got and started to walk away but Lena went after her because she was worried about the way Kara was acting. 

"Kara, I'm worried about you. Call me after your meeting or come back and talk." Lena shouted just as the elevator doors. Lena thought what was wrong with Kara but couldn't think of anything but then she remembered that she knew someone that knew Kara better than anyone else.

Kara had changed into her Supergirl suit and flew around National City again, she wanted to be alone but thanks to her super hearing, that was impossible. It was even more impossible when she heard J'onn calling her on the comms.

" _Supergirl, what's wrong? Talk to us."_ Kara wanted to be alone so she took out her comms and threw it so hard and far that it landed in the DEO, on the centre table by J'onn.

Lena was at L-Corp filing some papers when the door opened and there stood Alex Danvers, Lena was happy that Alex had showed up. Lena sat down on her couch and Alex sat down with her, the two weren't actually friends but they tried to be for Kara's sake.

"So, how can I help you, Lena?" Asked Alex, Lena didn't know what to say. She knew how close Alex and Kara were and she wanted Alex to help her so she decided to tell Alex what she was thinking.

"I'm worried about Kara, she was around earlier and was acting different around me," Lena explained to Alex, Alex knew what was wrong with Kara but she couldn't say anything because she respected her sister's privacy. "and the other thing was that she was dressed differently: yellow summer dress, high heels and she was even wearing makeup." Alex couldn't believe that Kara was trying that hard to impress Lena, she was impressed with her younger sister. "At that time, I thought she may of had a date with someone." Alex could tell from Lena's tone that she was worried about Kara.

"Lena, it sounds to me that you may be a little jealous with whoever is going out with Kara." Teased Alex, Lena looked away for a few seconds. Alex knew that reaction because she herself had been in that exact same place. "Lena, let me give you a hint: why would Kara dress normal for all the guys then for you, she would go so far to wear a dress, high heels and makeup?" Alex left with Lena thinking until she came up with the only answer she could think of.

Supergirl was at talking to Cat about some new information she had received about a new law that the Mayor wanted to put in place: the right for humans and aliens to get married. Cat was amazed by the idea of this but was surprised that Supergirl was telling her and not any other of reporters.

"Thank you for telling me this, Supergirl. Why tell me instead of one of my other hundred reporters?" Supergirl sat down next to Cat and smiled.

"I know you more than I know one of your reporters," Supergirl answered which flattered Cat but Supergirl had more to say. "You are a great judge of character, Cat and I know you write anything bad about this." Supergirl stood up and was about to fly away when Cat asked her a question.

"Supergirl, is there someone you care about in your private life?" Cat asked and she could see that she struck Supergirl in her weak spot with the question. "If you don't want to answer the question, then I understand why: if anyone found out then they would be targeted." Supergirl nodded, the two women shook hands then Cat watched as Supergirl flew away. 

Lena was walking over to to see Kara when she bumped in James Olsen, he was carrying from files but now they were on the floor. Lena knelt down and helped picked them up, James was thankful that Lena helped out. The two carried the files into James' office and placed them on his desk, Lena was about to leave when James called over to her.

"Lena, what brings you here?" Lena felt as if James was digging for information like how a reporter would do. "If you think I'm digging for anything, I'm not. You're a friend to Kara and any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine." Lena felt happy for two reasons: one of the reasons was that James was being kind and the second reason was the mention of Kara's name.

"Have you seen Kara today? I came over to tell her something." Lena looked out the window, James was trying to contact Kara but there was no answer and he could see that she wasn't at her desk, he tried calling her again.

"I can't get in contact with Kara, Lena but I know where he would be." James told Lena, the two left James' office and made their way to the elevator to go to Kara's apartment.

Lena and James arrived at Kara's apartment to find the door was unlocked, James opened the door and the two saw a blonde haired woman on the floor with paperwork shattered everywhere. As the two got closer, James could see who it was: it was Kara and she looked tired. Lena ran over to Kara and when she got closer, she could see that Kara's shirt was undone and the Supergirl logo was exposed and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Lena looked at Kara's face then she learnt something she should've known: Kara was Supergirl!

"James, did you know?" Lena asked, she didn't even look at the photographer but she could tell from his silence that he did know. "Why didn't she tell me? She had plenty of opportunities to tell me but why didn't she tell me?" Lena turned to look at James and was waiting for him to answer but they were interrupted by Kara waking up.

"I see you found out but not the way I wanted you to find out." Kara spoke, her voice sounded tired. She sat up with help from Lena who then helped her on to her couch. "James, could you leave us to talk?" Kara asked, James nodded and made his way to the door.

"I'll tell Cat that you're ill. See you later, Kara. Bye Lena." James called over to the women then he left, leaving Lena and Kara alone to talk. There was silence between the two ladies until Lena broke the silence. 

"So, how long were you going to wait until you told me that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person?" Kara felt terrible for not telling Lena, she was hoping that Lena would understand why she didn't tell her.

"I was going to tell you tonight, I was going to invite you over for a friendly chat."Kara started to explain everything to Lena, she told her everything about her. Lena couldn't believe that Kara was an alien and Supergirl. "The reason I didn't tell you was that I didn't want my enemies to target you." Kara looked down, Lena looked at her friend and could tell that there was something else Kara wanted to tell her. 

"Kara, if there's anything else you want to tell me, I'm not going to stop you." Lena told Kara, Lena hugged the scared hero and could see tears forming in her eyes but instead of using words, Kara used actions which was a kiss and this surprised Lena. Lena didn't push Kara back, instead she kissed Kara back then then two broke apart, revealing that both of their faces were as red as Kara's cape and they were smiling. 

"Well, that was different but I enjoyed every second of that." Kara complimented, Lena smiled then she wrapped her hand around Kara's hand which surprised Kara. 

"If you felt like this for me then you could of told me Kara," Lena smiled as she hugged Kara who hugged Lena back. "We promised to always tell each other the truth." Kara smiled and nodded, the two stopped hugging then looked at each other and smiled. 

"What now?" Asked Kara, she didn't know what to do now and either did Lena but the two were happy that they knew how the other person felt about them. "Can I be honest to you, Lena?" Lena looked at Kara as Kara turned around to look at Lena. "I was hoping that you look like to be my girlfriend. I've always had a strong bond with you since we met and there's no one I would love to be with than you." Lena's face went bright red and Kara could heat Lena's heart faster than it was supposed to. 

"Kara, I don't know what to say," Lena was surprised that Kara opened her heart and feeling to you and was even more surprised that when Kara said she loved her. She could see that Kara was waiting for an answer so Lena decided to be truthful. "Kara, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Kara had never felt so happy so she jumped off the couch and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I say this calls for a little celebration, don't you agree, Lena?" Suggested Kara, Lena smiled and nodded. Kara opened the bottle and poured two glasses, she handed one to Lena. Kara sat down and the two of them enjoyed the champagne and each other's company. 

A few days later, the only people that knew about Kara's girlfriend was Alex and J'onn and they were happy for Kara. Lena hadn't told anyone about her new relationship because she didn't want anyone who wanted to harm her to go after Kara even though she knew that Kara was Supergirl. Lena was in her office reading a magazine when she heard the door knocking, Lena placed the magazine down then walked to the door and when she opened it, she saw Kara standing there with small bouquet of red roses and a pink box which Lena knew contained donuts.

"I bought these for you, Lena." Kara smiled, Lena stepped to the side to allow Kara in. Kara placed the flowers and the donuts on the table then sat down on Lena's couch. Lena closed the door then sat next to her alien girlfriend, she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone more important than her terrible mother and horrible brother.

"You know, you could leave and work with me. We could work together to find a way to stop wars and save lives in other countries and when we're busy, I could develop some new gear to help you fight." Lena suggested to Kara which made the Kryption think about the choices. "Let's not think about the future but let's think about now." Kara agreed, the two started eating the donuts while Lena looked at the flowers she had received from Kara.

The next day, Kara had permission from J'onn to bring Lena into the DEO because of something big and it was also something that could Kara and Lena closer together. Lena and Kara walked into the DEO command center, Kara was in her Supergirl suit and the two were holding hands with massive smiles. As soon as Alex saw her sister, she could notice a massive difference and while J'onn and Lena went into his office to talk, Alex and Kara walked off to have a sister chat.

"What's up Alex?" Kara asked as the two walked to the balcony, Kara knew if Alex wanted to talk with no one that it meant a sister talk and could also mean Kara not being happy but Kara could see that Alex didn't look angry or disappointed, instead she looked happy.

"I'm glad that you're happy with Lena," Alex congratulated as she hugged her sister, the two sisters were happy then Alex smelt something different coming from Kara. "Are you wearing perfume, Kara?" Alex noticed Kara smiling which made her notice the makeup such as the eyeliner and the bright pink lipstick.

"I thought I should try and change a little." Kara smiled, Alex was happy that her sister was changing without any help from her. "Do you like the new me, Alex?" Alex nodded which made Kara feel great.

"Lena's lucky to have you in her life, Kara." Alex smiled and Kara blushed; at that exact moment, Lena walked towards them and she was smiling. "What did J'onn want to talk to you about, Lena?" Lena smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"J'onn wanted to offer me a place at the DEO as chief engineer and in return, the DEO would fund me for research." Lena explained which made Kara jumped in happiness. Alex walked off, leaving Lena and Kara alone on the balcony.

"I think this is the start of the something I don't ever want to end." Kara giggled, Lena smiled then pulled Kara into a kiss. The two were happy that they had found each other and were looking forward to see what the future would bring them.

 **My first Supergirl fanfic and it was about Kara and Lena because I personally I like Kara X Lena more than Kara and Mon-El. I may make a second story if you like this one. See you lot around!**


End file.
